Harry Potter in the Hunger Games
by Airplane Maniac
Summary: Harry Potter wakes up to find himself in the Hunger Games world. The Capital is back and he must enter the Hunger Game's to save other's from oppression.


_Sometimes Magic works in mysterious ways, pulling people from one world, to save another._

**CHAPTER 1**

Where was he? Or for that matter, who was he?

Those were the thoughts running through the mind of a 23 year old man, with a peculiar lightning shaped scar on his head…

Suddenly he remembered everything! He was Harry Potter, the wizard that defeated the Dark Lord 5 years ago, but… where was he? He felt as if someone had confounded him…

The last thing he could remember was that he was in bed, waiting for Ginny to come back from tucking the kids in and… GINNY! THE KIDS! He had to find out what had happened to them! Sitting up he realized that he was in a dreary-looking meadow facing what looked like a bombed out city. As he turned around, he realized that there was a group of people that were led by a woman in a cloak, and they were heading towards him! He reached into his pocket to grab his wand to find that it had disappeared! It must have fallen out of his pocket! By the time he found it, the people were only a few feet away.

"Stop right there" he said raising his wand and trying to sound brave. It was hard, in this dreary setting so far from home.

"We mean you no harm" said the leader of the strangers. Closer up Harry could see that she was about 50-60 years old. He put his wand down but still held it ready, just in case.

"What do you want?" he said.

"I want to talk," the leader said. "My name is Katness Evergreen and we need your help. But first, we should get to somewhere safe."

"Fine, you guys lead, and I'll follow" said Harry.

Half an hour later, they made it to a distant wood and entered a small hut. Katness went and sat at the table in the corner and beckoned for Harry to join her. As he sat down, she began…

"A long time ago, this used to be a glorious place called America. It represented freedom, justice and equality. As it got older it began to fall apart because others sought power. After a few short years of power struggles, America Clasped. For ten long years the continent was filled with war and destruction until a group of men rose to power and built Panem. They divided the country into 13 districts each with their own skills. District 1, Luxurious items, District 2, Weapons and Fighting, District 3, electronics', District 4, fishing, District 5, electrical power, District 6, transportation, District 7, Lumber and Paper, District 8, textiles, District 9, grain, District 10, livestock, District 11, agriculture, District 12, coal and District 13, Nuclear Technology."

These were all lead by the Capital, a place of wealth, where those that had power got to live nice lives on the backs of the other 13 districts. This worked out for 122 years until District 13 revolted. Other District's joined and went to war until District 13's threat of a Nuclear war caused a stand still. The Capital and District 13 worked out a truce, District 13 would be free, but the Capital would keep the other districts, telling them that District 13 had been bombed to destruction because they rebelled."

The Capital decided that every year they would have this thing called the Hunger Games, as a reminder of the revolt and that the capital had the power. In the Hunger Games a boy and girl from each district aretaken to the capital and then sent to fight each other to the death. 24 kids, some as young as 12 were forced to kill each other. This went on for 73years until everything changed in the 74th year. That was the year that I entered, with Peeta. We acted like Star-Crossed Lover's, till the end when we were the only two left. Instead of killing each other, we both decided to die, using poison berries. At the last second, they let us both go and win. That was the spark that lit the rebellion! Oh, how much fun we had then, the new, young leaders of a rebellion!"

I was the mascot, and he was the captive. Our hearts were played upon, and used to the advantage of us rebels. It was a hard, heart-splitting time. But, when us rebels raided the capital, it went well for the rebellion, but terrible for me. My sister was killed. My beloved Prim, so sweet, kind and caring, was dead."

Well, I just had to let it all go. In the end I married Peeta and all was well, so we thought. You see, we angered a lot of people when we overtook the capital. A lot of people, with a lot of power and money. We had no idea, but our process in overtaking the Capital came with a great price. Those former people of the capital grew and finally seized control in a war that lasted 13 days. My best friend Gale and My husband Peeta both died in that battle. That was 23 years ago. The new capital is worse than before. There are no districts; just a group of scattered town's where you have to supply the capital. Everyone was in fear, and the Hunger Games began, again. Now, one hundred people are chosen at random, all ages, old and young. The winner gets to become a member of the Capital."

Everyone just hopes to cling to life now. It's hard to live these days. We thought that it was all over until we heard prophesy. A prophesy that talked of a Dark haired man in glasses, with a lightning shaped scar. It said that he would be the savior of our people. We have hoped, and finally, you have come."

"Ahh, a prophecy… You have no idea how annoying those can be" said Harry.

"What? Explain" replied Katness.

"Maybe later. But for now what do you want me to do?"

"Our best guess is that you should enter the Hunger Games. Can you fight?"

"Of course I can! I defeated the most feared person in the history of my kind!"

"What is your preferred weapon? We can try to supply it so you can train."

"I already have mine" said Harry pulling out his wand.

"What is that? It looks like a stick. I'm not seeing how this will help… You'll want a real weapon."

"Avis" said Harry, pointing his wand. Immediately a flock of birds burst out of the tip of his want. "Evanesco" he said, pointing his wand at the flock of birds causing them to disapear. "This thing can do worse, but I want to save them for the arena. Don't want to hurt anyone here."

"But, that's, AMAZING! IMPOSSIBLE!' she muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. "We'll win this Hunger Games, and be able to destroy the capital this time!"

"Well, when do we start?" said Harry.

"Well, the reaping is in two weeks."

"Whats that?"

"That's where they choose those to fight."

"Oh."

"Till then, you should learn to use a second weapon, maybe a knife?"

"Sounds good"

Please leave a review, I know its terrible but help it be better, please!


End file.
